Sizzy and Serendipity
by Delyn
Summary: Human AU. After being stood up by her date, Isabelle is feeling worse and worse about the situation, when a stranger comes to her rescue. Sizzy one-shot.


**Hello internet. This is a Human!AU one-shot from "The Mortal Instruments" book fandom. Pairing: Sizzy. Enjoy!**

 _Tick, tick, tick._ Isabelle glanced at her wristwatch. A quarter past eight. Forty-five minutes late. Forty-five! Isabelle had been sitting at the table alone for almost an hour now, waiting for her date Meliorn. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The next time she saw him, Meliorn was in for a tongue-lashing.

Repressing a groan, Isabelle looked around the restaurant. The place was fancy to say the least. She could see other customers engaging in quiet conversation, laughing, and eating. Quiet, soft music was drifting through the dining area. Everyone was dressed impeccably, even the staff. Izzy glanced down at her own dress, wishing she hadn't spent over five hours on her appearance. A slight cough broke her concentration.

"Miss, are you ready to order?" The same waitress that had asked her the last four times was standing in front of her, again. Her tag said her name was Kate. Isabelle flushed, slightly embarrassed at being caught in this situation. "No, I'm sorry but not yet." Kate nodded. Quickly walking away, the waitress glanced back towards her once, before scurrying off to the kitchens, or wherever it was that waitresses went to gossip.

This was a bad idea. Isabelle was trying really hard to ignore the sympathetic looks that the other guests were giving her. Ugh, everyone was pitying her! Of all the things… This was ridiculous. She should just leave. The longer she stayed the more embarrassing this situation was becoming.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jace and Alec were right: Meliorn _was_ a shady character. Truth be told, that was part of the reason she had agreed to go out with him. Okay, that's it. Isabelle was leaving. She'd have to call Clary to come pick her up, and of course she'd want to know what happened, but Izzy had to get out of here. Right when she had started to get up from the table, a tall man approached her with a smile.

It was no one she had ever met before, though he did look vaguely familiar. And more than a little cute, in a geeky way. He held pulled out her chair for her, which she had just gotten out of. Who is this guy? Isabelle thought. Definitely not Meliorn. He sat down in the chair opposite, still grinning that disarming smile.

"So sorry I'm late babe. Traffic is crazy right now." He gestured to a nearby waiter, who had been watching the whole exchange. "Excuse me, could we have a bottle of your best champagne?" The waiter nodded, cheeks red at being caught eavesdropping, and almost jogged to the kitchen. The other patrons were wearing ill-conceived grins when they saw that Isabelle's "date" had finally shown up, then returned to their own conversations.

The mystery man looked back to Isabelle, who had been doing everything in her power to keep her expression emotionless and discerning, but she knew she had failed. He leaned forward and stuck out his hand. "I'm Simon. Just go with it, okay? Whoever stood you up is an ass."

Isabelle couldn't help the smile the danced its way onto her face. She leaned forward and shook his hand. "Isabelle, or Izzy. You're a lifesaver, I was just on my way out." Simon grinned at the praise, and dramatically handed her a menu and opened his own. "So, what are you in the mood for? I'm thinking a soup appetizer is the first thing in order." Izzy laughed, and played along.

Soon the champagne Simon had ordered arrived at the table, and they placed their meal orders. Simon was being so sweet, and he did save her from major public embarrassment. He was a good date. They talked much of the time, though it was mainly Simon who was doing the talking. He was entertaining, kind, and polite. A rare combination in guys these days. Plus, it helped that Simon was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Simon told her some horrible jokes and puns, but he told them with such enthusiasm that she couldn't help but giggle at them. His fun and carefree attitude was contagious. It was exactly what she needed to destress and have fun.

Without even realizing it, the time had slipped by and it was nearly ten thirty. The sky was dark and all the city lights were bright and flashing. After the meal, which Simon insisted that he pay for (Which seemed completely unfair to Isabelle, seeing as he had been the one to save her. But he insisted with a chuckle, saying it was only right, because he had been "late.") the pair of them mindlessly walked around the city.

They talked about their lives. As it turned out, Simon had lived here in New York his whole life. He worked in a comic book store a few streets over, and was in a band with some school friends of his. When he mentioned his best friend Isabelle stopped walking, almost scuffing her heels. (But thankfully, her shoes were fine.)

"Clary? You wouldn't mean Clary _Fray_ , would you?" Simon looked back at her, shocked. "Yeah, how in the world do you know her?" Isabelle tucked a piece of hair around her ear, and looked up at Simon. "We met last year, we go to the same college. The five of us, me, my brothers, my brother's boyfriend, and her hang out all the time. How did I not know who you were?! She talks about her 'best friend who's in a band' all the time!" Simon's jaw was dropped open, and he started laughing.

Izzy started laughing too, and soon the both of them were doubled over and laughing their hearts out. Then Izzy tripped over her heels, and started to fall over and fast as lightning, Simon grabbed her arm. Izzy regained her footing, and looked up. Simon's frame seemed impossibly tall in the flashing city lights. Her hair, which had come undone, blew around her face, and Simon's dark eyes flashed with light from passing cars. Her lips were suddenly dry.

Simon cleared his throat to quickly let her go, looking anywhere except her eyes. Right. They had only met a few hours ago, but even still… They started walking side by side, and Simon broke the silence. "So I hope I was an okay replacement date." Isabelle smirked and walked a little closer to him, brushing her hips against his. "Oh, I don't know. I've had worse." Simon blushed, and coughed. God, he was adorable. "I'm kidding Simon." Isabelle deadpanned. In a much lighter tone, she continued. "That was by far the best date I've ever been on. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. Thank you."

Simon's grin returned and sheepishly replied, "No problem. It was the best unplanned date I've ever had as well." Izzy's feet stopped walking, and she saw that they were right outside her apartment. "Well, this is my stop." Simon glanced at the building and then back at Isabelle. "So, I was wondering. If maybe we could try this whole 'date' thing again. Except it'd planned this time." Izzy smiled, "I'd like that. I'd really like that." Of course, she couldn't say she was surprised at his asking. If Simon hadn't asked, she could've asked him herself. Meliorn was good as gone, so that wasn't an issue.

Checking her watch again, Izzy gasped. "I didn't realize how late it was! I'm so sorry to ruin the moment, but I have a thing tomorrow and I-" And then Simon's lips were on hers. She was so surprised, she didn't even pull away. It was a chaste, simple kiss. And right when Simon started to pull away, Isabelle deepened it. Their lips fit each other perfectly. Constantly moving, they moved together. Izzy's tongue flicked against Simon's teeth. She wrapped her hands around Simon's neck and played with the ends of his hair. Their noses bumped against each other. Their bodies moved in sync, two dancers in a waltz.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart. Breathing heavily, they both blushed. "I'll call you tomorrow?" Simon asked hesitantly. Izzy walked opened the building door, and leaned against it. She winked, "Count on it."

 **Heyo all. I'm (kinda) new. I mostly write one-shots and AUs of fandoms. I'm trying to get a feel for my writing, after this fic got a good reaction (70+ notes on tumblr! Plus 2 asks for a continuation!) on Tumblr. I love Sizzy. It's so cute. So, please drop a comment or two in the box below! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
